My All is in You
by LS-snowie
Summary: Masa kecilku, masa remajaku dan masa saat aku mapan dalam kedewasaanku hanya kamu yang selalu ada disampingku hingga maut memisahkan aku dan kamu. Selama itu aku tetap mencintaimu. My Angel Choi Kibum./SIBUM/
1. Chapter 1

**~My All is in You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : SiBum

Support Cast : Super Junior

.

Ganre : Romancs, Drama (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Threeshot

.

Disclaimer : Kibum dan Siwon milik ELF, orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

**Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

MASA KECIL KITA

"Siwonie baby hati-hati saat darma wisata nanti ne. Umma tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu sayang. Jangan sampai terpisah dengan teman-temanmu dan songsaengnim ne." Seorang yeoja cantik bernama Choi Heechul sedang merapikan pakaian putra bungsunya yang akan pergi darma wisata.

"Ne. Umma tidak perlu khawatir wonnie sudah besar umma dan Teukie songsaengnim akan menjaga kami." Namja kecil nan tampan berusia 7 tahun bernama Choi Siwon sedikit protes dengan ucapan umma cantiknya yang terlalu khawatir. Dia sudah besar menurut Choi muda ini.

"Arraso.. uri baby sudah besar sekarang tapi tetap saja manja pada umma." Setidaknya menggoda anaknya adalah kesenangan bagi heechul.

"UMMAA~"

Tin tin..

"Jja, busnya sudah menjemput. Anak umma tidak boleh membuat orang lain menunggu." Segera saja Heechul memakaikan tas pada anaknya dan berjalan bersama menuju bus.

"Pay..pay.. umma."

Choi siwon kecil menaik bus dengan ceria tapi baru saja dia masuk tatapannya langsung tertuju pada namja kecil lain yang menurut siwon amat cantik dan manis dengan pipi berisi dan rambut hitamnya yang membuat kulit putih namja manis itu makin menonjol.

"Siwonnie." Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat siwon mengalihkan tatapan dari namja manis itu dan segera berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya Donghae yang sudah melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu tadi tidak langsung berjalan kemari malah berhenti didepan sana?" tanya Donghae tepat saat siwon baru saja duduk.

"Apa kamu tau siapa anak yang duduk disamping Teukie songsaengnim itu?"

"Itu Kibummie. Anaknya Leeteuk songsaengnim." Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja lain yang duduk didepan mereka tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadap Siwon dan Donghae.

"Duduk hyuk. Nanti kamu jatuh." Donghae langsung memerintah Eunhyuk untuk duduk karena takut sahabatnya yang tidak bisa diam itu jatuh.

"Ihss.. Hae tidak asik." Langsung saja eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya kembali

"Tadi hyukie bertanya pada teukie songsaengnim. Makanya dia tau namja mungil itu anaknya teukie songsaengnim." Langsung saja donghae menjelaskan pada siwon sebelum siwon bertanya lagi lalu berusaha untuk tidur.

'Kibummie.' Gumam siwon dengan senyum manisnya.

.

"Anak-anak, sekarang waktunya untuk kalian menangkap serangga yang ada disini. Ingat jangan mencari serangga jauh-jauh. Kalau sudah dapat serangganya langsung berikan songsaengnim ne." Intruksi Leeteuk pada murid-muridnya dan langsung disambut dengan semangat.

Sekarang anak-anak yang manis itu sedang sibuk mencari serangga mereka masing-masing. Dan sudah ada yang mendapatkannya segera diberikan pada Leeteuk untuk dimasukan kedalam tempatnya.

"Untuk yang sudah mendapatkan serangga silahkan bermain disekitar sini sampai makan siang dan jangan jauh-jauh." Ucap Ryeowook songsaengnim pada siwon dan teman-temannya yang sudah selesai terlebih dahulu.

"Kita mau main dimana?" tanya Hyuk semangat. Dan mereka serentak mencari tempat bermain yang bagus hingga mata siwon menatap sosok manis itu sedang duduk sendiri membaca buku.

"Kalian main berdua saja. Aku mau ketempat lain." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan 2 sahabatnya siwon segera berlari menuju tempat kibum duduk dengan diiringi tatapan heran donghae dan eunhyuk.

"Annyeong." Sapa siwon saat tiba didepan kibum.

Kibum yang mendengar suara didekatkan langsung mendongakan wajah menatap siwon tanpa membalas sapaan bocah tampan itu.

"Kenapa kamu sendiri disini?" tanya siwon. Sepertinya namja keturunan Choi ini tidak mengenal namanya basa basi, sama seperti ummanya.

"Umma bummie sedang sibuk. Jadi bummie duduk disini saja." Kali ini sikecil manis itu bersuara dengan suara yang tidak kalah manisnya.

"Jadi namamu bummie?" tanya siwon yang sudah mulai nama duduk didepan kibum.

"Nama bummie. Kim Kibum. Nama hyung siapa?"

"Namaku Choi Siwon. Bummie bisa panggil wonnie. Tapi kenapa bummie tadi panggil hyung umur bummie berapa?"

"6 tahun wonnie hyung." Senyum manis terukir diwajah kibum dan membuat siwon terpaku meliatnya.

"Kibummie manis sekaliiiii~" tanpa sadar siwon menarik gemas kedua pipi kibum.

"AAAA... appo." Mendengar teriakan kibum membuat siwon sadar dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"appo..hiks hiks..umma.. HUWAAA.." dan pecahlah tangiskan seorang kim kibum.

"Mi-miann bummie~ah. Jangan menangis wonnie mohon. Mianhaeyo bummie."

"Ada apa ini?" secara cepat Leeteuk menghampiri anaknya yang menangis dan melihat wajah siwon yang juga sudah memerah.

"huhuhu.. Pipi kibum sakit umma...huks... Wonnie hyung menariknya.. wuaa..." bukannya berhenti tangisan kibum makin keras.

"Kenapa wonnie menarik pipi bummie hem?" tanya Leeteuk pelan sambil membawa kibum dalam pelukannya.

Melihat kibum yang masih terus menangis dan pertanyaan songsaengnim yang seperti menyalahkannya membuat air mata siwon yang dari tadi ditahannya karena menurut appanya laki-laki sejati tidak boleh gampang menangis. Tapi apa daya siwon masih seorang anak kecil.

"Hiks..tadi wonnie hiks..gemas melihat pipi bummie yang tersenyum hiks..jadi wonnie mencubit pipinya..hiks..maafkan wonnie teukie songsaengnim.. huwwaaa...wonnie sudah membuat bummie menangis..hiks..wonnie nakal huwaa..."

Aigo,, sekarang Leeteuk menghadapi 2 anak yang sedang menangis dengan kencang. Tapi sepertinya tidak juga. Karena beberapa saat kemudian tangisan kibum berhenti saat melihat siwon yang menangis.

Segera saja kibum melepaskan pelukannya dari sang umma dan berjalan kearah siwon yang masih mengangis keras dan.

CUP~

Ohh.. tiba-tiba saja tangisan siwon berhenti saat benda kenyal menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Dan jangan tanya keadaan Leeteuk sekarang, dia sangat syok melihat anaknya yang mendiam tiba-tiba mencium pipi teman yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Wonnie hyung tidak boleh menangis. Bummie tidak suka melihat teman bummie menangis." Kata kibum dengan polos tanpa menyadari bahwa yang dilakukannya tadi berdampak besar untuk siwon.

"Pipi bummie sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi." Senyum itu kembali diperlihatkan kibum.

CUP...CUP

Wahh... siang ini leeteuk melihat banyak sekali hal yang menakjubkna. Siwon yang sejak tadi terdiam tiba-tiba balik mencium 2 pipi kibum. "Kata umma. Itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit. Apa masih sakit?"

Kibum menggeleng pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. OH MY.. bahkan mereka masih kecil kenapa leeteuk sudah seperti menonton sebuah drama remaja.

Mulai sekarang kibum adalah sahabat wonnie ne. Bummie maukan?" tanya siwon

"Ne. Wonnie hyung sahabat pertama bummie."

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

A/N : saya kembali dengan SiBum new ff.  
FF kali ini berisi drabbel – drabbel singkat perjalanan cinta SiBum dari mereka anak-anak sampai menikah. Setiap chap-nya akan selalu meningkat. Selama ini snowie tidak pernah nulis drabbel jadi harap maklum kalau nggak sesuai harapan reader semua.  
Mohon komentarnya ne. Supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

snowie tunggu ripiu kalian untuk kelanjutan ff ini.  
Gomawuo...


	2. Chapter 2a

**~My All is in You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : SiBum

Support Cast : Super Junior

.

Ganre : Romancs, Drama (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chapter

.

Disclaimer : Kibum dan Siwon milik ELF, orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

**Warning : YAOI, BL, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

Sejak pertemuan itu siwon kecil selalu menceritakan kibum kesemua orang, orang tuanya, nenek-kakeknya, bahkan para maid tidak luput dari cerita siwon. Dan sepanjang libur musim panas hampir setiap hari siwon bermain ke rumah Leeteuk songsaengnim. Hingga Heechul sang omma meminta langsung untuk Leeteuk yang ternyata adalah sahabat dia dan sang suami saat sekolah dulu untuk pindah rumah didekat mereka.  
Karena melihat antusias siwon berteman dengan anaknya tentu saja Leeteuk dengan senang hati untuk pindah. Jadilah siwon dan kibum benar-benar tidak terpisahkan kecuali saat siwon sekolah. Siwon tidak tau apa alasan Leeteuk tidak memasukan kibum ke sekolah umum dan memilih mengajari kibum sendiri sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merupakan kembaran kibum mendapatkan itu semua.

.

2A = MASA REMAJA KITA

.

"Jadi minggu depan woonie sudah masuk sekolah lagi ya?" tanya seorang namja imut bermana Kibum yang sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur milik siwon.

"Ne, bummie." Jawab siwon seadaanya.

"Apa sekolah menengah itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada sd Sappier Blue?" tanya kibum lagi yang mulai menatap siwon.

"Tentu saja. Mereka punya kolam renang sendiri lalu punya lapangan olahraga yang luas dan bummie tau mereka juga punya taman yang indah loh." Kali ini siwon duduk di samping kibum sambil menceritakan semua yang ada disekolahnya.

"Wahh..pasti menyenangkan sekali belajar disana ya hyung. Bummie juga mau sekolah disana."

"Kalau bummie masuk kesana berarti senin nanti adalah hari pertama bummie sebagai anak sekolah menengah ya?" siwon memikirkan umur kibum yang berada satu tahun dibawahnya.

"Ne. Tapi umma tetap tidak boleh bummie sekolah ditempat yang sama seperti wonnie hyung." Ekspresi kibumpun berubah murung saat mengingat penolakan ummanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aigo..aigoo nae bummie jangan berwajah jelek seperti itu. Tidak cantik lagi loh bummie." Ucap siwon sambil mencolek pipi kibum.

"Kibummie ini namja hyung. Harusnya tampan." Dengan bibir dipout-kan. Kibum memasang wajah ngambeknya pada siwon.

GREP

"Bummie imut sekali. Menggemaskann..." siwon memeluk kibum dengan erat sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuh mereka kekanan-kekiri.

"Aiss hyungg~"

"sudahlah bummie terima saja. Lagi pula hyung menyukai wajahmu yang seperti itu. Dan masalah sekolahmu itu. Hyung pikir bagus kalau kibum tidak sekolah jadi teman bummie hanya hyung saja."

"Hyung curang." Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. "Hyung punya Hae hyung, Hyukie hyung dan teman-teman hyung lain disekolah tapi hyung tidak ingin bummie punya teman lain. Itu tidak adil. Bummie bosan hanya ditemani kyunnie saja di rumah itupun kalau dia tidak sekolah" Lanjut kibum dengan protesnya.

"Jadi bummie mau punya teman lain selain hyung. Tidak ingin berteman dengan hyung lagi? Arraso.. wonnie akan carikan bummie teman yang lain dan bukan wonnie lagi." Sekarang kenapa jadi siwon yang merajuk.

GREP

"Anio...anio hyung. Arraso. Bummie cuma berteman dengan hyung saja tidak perlu yang lain tapi hyung jangan tinggalin bummie nee. Jangan tinggalkan bummie ya wonnie hyung." Kini gantian kibum yang memeluk siwon dengan wajah memelasnya.

Dan tanpa kibum sadari siwon kecil kita mengeluarkan smirk liciknya saat itu juga dan dengan cepat pula diubahnya lagi menjadi wajah polos seorang anak kecil. "Benarkan?"

"Ne. Bummie cuma mau sama hyung." Jawab kibum cepat.

"Itu bagus sekali." CHUP~

"Selalu bersama hyung ne baby bummie." Kata siwon yang dengan cepat mencium pipi gembil kibum dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

PELTAK!

"Appooo!" tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan langsung menjitak kepala siwon

"Aigoo.. kyunnie."

"YAK Kyu. Kepalaku sakit tau." Protes siwon pada seorang namja seumur kibum yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Salahmu sendiri berani cium-cium bummieku. Jangan macam-macam kau."

"Ihss.. kau pelit sekali Kyu."

"Ne. Bummie hanya milikku." Kibum akhirnya dipeluk posisif oleh kyuhyun dan membuat siwon memasang wajah mencibir pada kyuhyun

.

Setelah kibum kembali kerumahnya. Dia mendapatkan kejutan dari sang umma dan heenim ajhummanya sebuah perlengkapan sekolah lengkap. Dan betapa terkejutnya kibum saat Heenim ajhummanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan bersekolah disekolah umum di tempat yang sama dengan kyuhyun dan siwon.

"Benarkah ajhumma? Ajhumma tidak berbohongkan?" tanya bummie tidak percaya.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada ummamu." Heechul lalu melirik Leeteuk begitupun dengan kibum.

"Umma... apa benar bummie boleh sekolah sama seperti kyunnie umma?" tanya kibum dengan suara pelan.

Sejenak terdiam.. Leeteuk manatap kibum lama dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu tersenyum indah. "Tentu saja chagi. Kau senang?"

"sangat senang umma. Gomawuo umma. Saranghae." Kibum memeluk ummanya lalu memeluk Heechul "Gomawuo ajhumma."

"Tapi ingat bummie. Kamu tidak boleh sampai terlalu lelah ne. Jangan jauh-jauh dari hyungmu."

"Tenang saja teukie. Kan ada siwon juga yang akan menjaganya." Heechul dengan cepat menyela.

"Ne umma, jangan khawatir." Lalu kibum berlari dengan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya keluar rumah kembali ke rumah keluarga Choi. 'Wonnie hyung harus tau ini' pikirnya. Tanpa memperdulikan namja tampan yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja?" gumam kyuhyun

Sedangkan didalam rumah Kim. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa Chullie~ah." Tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Dia harus merasakan masa remajanya dan kita harus membuatnya bahagia. Dia anak yang kuat. Berdoa saja tidak terjadi seperti yang kamu pikirkan." Jawab Heechul dengan sebijak mungkin.

.

Sejak saat itu kibum masuk kesekolah seperti anak-anak seusainya. Kibum mendapatkan seorang sahabat baru bernama Henry mereka belajar bersama, bercengkrama bersama dan melakukan aktifitas seperti murid lainnya. Walau disekelilingnya akan selalu ada siwon, kyuuhyun, donghae dan eunhyuk yang menjaganya. Apa lagi siwon dan kyuhyun yang sudah seperti Bodyguart kibum. Apa kibum risih? Tentu saja tidak, dia bahkan senang bisa terus bersama orang-orang baik di rumah maupun disekolah.

Hingga saat siwon dan kyuhyun lulus dari sekolah menengah dan melanjutkan ke High school. Satu tahun yang berat kibum lalui tanpa mereka. Saat itu kibum yang ceria berubah menjadi sedikit menutup diri dan lebih memilih belajar dengan giat supaya bisa masuk sekolah yang sama dengan pada hyungdeulnya

.

**TBC/END**

.

A/N : Maaf update lama dan chap ini terlalu pendek. Chap ini Cuma mau buat readerdeul inget ama yang sebelumnya. Mungkin reader ada yang lupa sama chap sebelumnya.  
Awalnya ff ini tidak akan aku lanjutin tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba mood muncul lagi dan jadilah ff chap 2A. Untuk yang 2B mohon di tunggu ya... lagi dalam proses.

snowie tunggu ripiu kalian untuk kelanjutan ff ini.  
Gomawuo...


	3. Chapter 2b

**~My All is in You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : SiBum

Support Cast : Super Junior

.

Ganre : Romancs, Drama (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chapter

.

Disclaimer : Kibum dan Siwon milik ELF, orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

**Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...Silahkan lihat MV Akdong Musucian - I LOVE YOU dan arti lirik This is Love Super Junior, supaya enak bacanya...

...

2B = MASA REMAJA KITA

"Siwon~ah.. bagaimana kalau hari ini kita latihan gitar bersama untuk festival minggu depan?" Seseorang disamping siwon yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pspnya tiba-tiba mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Boleh, tapi mau latihan dimana. Ruang musik selalu dipakai anak vocal berlatih." Siwon menanggapi sambil terus melukis sesuatu di buku gambarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dirumahmu."

"Tidak bisa. Dirumah sedang ada keponakan jauhku. Dia pasti akan mengganggu kita."

"AAAA... begitu ya." Mereka tiba-tiba diam. Tapi siwon tetap menanti kyuhyun akan mengatakan kalimat yang dia inginkan.

"Ya apa boleh buat. Di rumahku saja." 'YES' ingin rasanya dia berteriak tapi diurungkannya karena ada sahabatnya kyuhyun sang "Tapi awas, kau jangan coba-coba menggoda adikku." Brother compleks.

"Hemm.." hanya gumaman yang dillontarkan siwon. Padahal dalam hatinya 'Aku tidak janji sobat. Kkkkk' yah.. begitulah Choi Siwon kita.

.

Ting Tong... Ting Tong...

Suara bel membuat seorang namja cantik yang sedang asik membuat kue tersenyum dan menghentikan aktifitasnya 'Dia datang.' Gumamnya sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Sebelum...

"Ets.. mau kemana kau bummie?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berlari menuruni tangga dan berdiri dihadapan kibum.

"A..aku mau membuka pintu untuk tamu Kyunnie." Ujar kibum.

"No no no. Jangan pura-pura bodoh kibum. Kau sudah tau kalau yang datang itu siwon. Jadi biarkan aku yang buka dan kau kembali kedapur." Ujar kyuhyun mutlak dan segera membalik dan mendorong tubuh kibum kembali.

"Ihsss.. kau menyebalkan hyung." Kibum kembali sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Akhirnya pintupun dibukakan oleh kyuhyun. "Ehh.. tumben kau yang buka biasanya bummie."

"Dasar.. dia sedang masak. Ayo masuk saja."

Yak.. apa perlu saya pertegas lagi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah saudara kembar. Kyuhyun lahir beberapa menit lebih dulu dari kibum. Tapi kyuhyun satu angkatan diatas kibum karena otak kyuhyun yang cerdas, dia pernah lompat kelas saat junior high school dulu. Dan tentang sifat kyuhyun pada kibum, awalnya sifat kyuhyun tidak seperti ini terhadap kibum tapi sejak mengerti cinta dan sakit hati kyuhyun benar-benar memprotek kibum dari para same kecuali siwon. Sebenarnya kyuhyun hanya ingin menjahili siwon yang selalu bertampang bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan adiknya sejak mereka kecil.

Sesampainya di ruang santai kediaman keluarga Kim. Mata siwon tidak sengaja melihat kibum yang sedang memasak didapur yang memang hanya ada sekat meja panjang minimalis. Dan disaat itu juga kibum menatap siwon dan tersenyum.

"Hai" siwon bergumam melambaikan tangannya pada kibum dan membuat pipi cubby namja manis itu memerah.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah siwon langsung menarik tangannya untuk duduk dan memberi gitar pada siwon.

Sepanjang sesi latihan Kyuhyun dan siwon beberapa kali kyuhyun berteriak marah karena siwon melakukan kesalahan.

"Hahh... kita istirahat dulu."ujar kyuhyun sambil meletakan gitarnya. "Penampilan kita akan berantakan jika saat latihan matamu selalu lirik-lirik adikku."

"hehehe" karena memang begitu adanya siwon hanya bisa tertawa antara tidak enak pada kyuhyun dan malu karena kibum mengetahui dia curi-curi pandang.

"Menemani kalian istirahat, bagaimana kalau kalian mencicipi kue kering buatan bummie ini." Ujar kibum yang berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membawa nampan kue dan minuman.

"Wah,.. senangnya bisa mencicipi kue buatan bummie." Sahut siwon senang.

Kibumpun duduk disamping kyunyun dan membuat kyuhyun berada ditengah-tengan SiBum /orang ketiga itu biasanya setan oppa xD

Baru saja kyuhyun ingin mengambil kue tiba-tiba tangannya dipukul kibum.  
"Tamu mencicipi lebih dulu kyunnie. Silahkan Wonnie hyung." Ujar kibum sambil menyodorkan piring kue kehadapan siwon.

"aaa.. ne. Gomawuo bummie." Siwon tersenyum senang dengan tindakan kibum.

Kyuhyun yang berada ditengan-tengah sibum menjadi benar-benar gerah. "Siwon sudah sekarang boleh aku makan kuenya?" tanya kyuhyun tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh kibum yang masih sibuk saling tatap dan lempar senyum pada siwon. /dunia serasa milik berdua.. Kyuhyun xD

.

Sejak saat itu.. Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi mengajak siwon berlatih dirumahnya. Dia tidak mau lagi jadi obat nyamuk sibum.

Dilain pihak.. sebenarnya sejak dulu sebenarnya SiBum sudah sering bertemu di taman belakang sekolah mereka SM higt school untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama atau kibum menunggu siwon latihan basket di bangku penonton. Lalu dimana Kyuhyun... tentu saja kyuhyun sedang bersama dengan kekasih kelincinya Lee Sungmin atau ada di club music. Jika di sekolah, kyuhyun menyerahkan pengawasaan adiknya pada siwon tapi jangan harap kyuhyun akan diam saja saat melihat sibum berduaan. Evilnya pasti akan muncul.

"Bummie..." panggil siwon.

Kibum yang sedang asik membaca buku langsung menoleh "Ne, wonnie ada apa?"

"Bummie taukan wonnie dan kyuhyun akan bernyanyi di festival sekolah nanti." Ujar siwon yang hanya disambut dengan anggukan imut kibum.

"Wonnie ingin bummie datang dan melihat wonnie bernyanyi untuk orang yang aku sayang dan sekalian aku ingin menyatakan perasaan padanya."

DEG

Kibum yang sejak tadi menatap siwon langsung menundukan kepalanya lesu. "Apa yang sebaiknya wonnie berikan untuk orang yang wonnie sayang itu bummie?"

"K..kenapa wonnie tidak..tanya kyunnie saja." Rasa sesak yang terasa sekarang membuat kibum tidak dapat berbicara dengan baik.

"Hyungmu itu malah mentertawakan aku. Dia bilang, itu saja tidak tau. Huhh! Mentang-mentang dia sudah punya kekasih." Siwon memasang wajah kesalnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah kibum yang sudah sangat merah menahan air matanya yang sudah akan keluar.

"Lakukan sesuka wonnie saja. Bummie masuk kelas dulu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan siwon, kibum sudah beranjak berlari menjauhi taman itu.

"Mianhaeyo bummie." Siwon menatap punggung kibum yang berlari menjauh dengan raut wajah yang sulit.

BRUK !

"aaa... mianhae.. eh ! bummie! Aigo ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?" kibum manatap asal suara yang sudah cukup dikenalnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Huwaaaa... minnie hyungg.. hiks.. disini sakit hyung." Kibum mengeluarkan suara tangisnya sambil meremas bagian tengah dadanya.

"Aigo,.. nae saengie. Siapa yang menyakitimu hem?"

"Hiks.. wonnie hyung."

"MWO?" sungmin berteriak tidak percaya seorang choi siwon membuat kibum menangis

"Hiks.. dia bilang ke bummie hiks.. ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang saat festival nanti hyung. Hiks.. lalu tiba-tiba dada bummie jadi sakit. Ottoke minnie hyung." Mendengar itu sungmin bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa menghadapi adik dari namjachingunya yang super polos ini.

"Cup..cup.. cup.. sudah bummie berhenti menangis dulu. Nanti kalau Kyunnie tau, siwon akan dihajar kyuhyunie karena membuat adiknya yang manis ini menangis. Bummie mau itu terjadi?" ucapan sungmin itu langsung saja di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dari kibum.

"Bagus, sekarang hapus air mata bummie dan dengarkan kata-kata hyung." Ujar sungmin lalu memberi kesempatan kibum menghapus air matanya. "Siapa selama ini yang selalu menjadi teman bummie?"

"wonnie hyung"

"Apa wonnie hyung pernah jahat pada bummie? Apa wonnie hyung pernah membuat bummie sakit?"

Kibum menjawab hanya dengan gelengan. "Kalau begitu, percaya pada hyung. Siwon tidak akan pernah menyakiti bummie dulu atau nanti. Bummie mengerti.?"

"Ne hyung."

"Sekarang bummie masuk kelas, sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi ne. Hyung juga mau masuk kelas. Annyeong bummie."

.

Hahh~ sudah 2 hari berjalan sejak kibum menangis itu. Sejak saat itu tiba-tiba kibum jatuh sakit, demam tinggi. Kibum sedikit mensyukuri itu dan membuat dia tidak bertemu dengan siwon sampai hari ini, saat siwon datang berkunjung.

"Hi bummie." Sapa siwon saat memasuki kamar kibum. Kibum yang sedang membaca hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali pada bukunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang bummie?"

"Sudah baikan." Jawabnya singkat

"Maaf baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Kau tau aku sibuk mempersiapka festival dan

"Dan acara nyatakan cintamu. Ne ne ne.. bummie tau" kaliamat siwon langsung dipotong ketus oleh kibum

"Ehh.. bagaimana bummie bisa tau? Jangan-jangan bummie bisa baca fikiran ya?"

"ihss... kalau wonnie kesini hanya ingin bicara tidak jelas, mending wonnie pulang bummie mau tidur." Kesal kibum yang membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Arraso.. wonnie pergi. Bummie istirahat supaya besok bisa sekolah ne." Siwon berujar sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada kibum

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat didahi kibum. "Besok kau harus datang dan melihat pujangga cinta beraksi ne." Cengir siwon sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hahh~ apa wonnie tidak sadar, besok bummie akan makin sakit."

.

"Kyuniee... bummie tidak mau datang. Jangan tarik-tarik bummie." Rengek Kibum yang ditarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ini festival pertamamu di Senior Higt School dan saudara kembarmu ini mengisi acaranya bagaimana bisa kau tidak datang nae dongsaeng." Oceh Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menarik Kibum

"Ihss... bummie masih bisa melihatnya tahun depankan."

"Tapi tahun depan aku sudah tingkat akhir dan tidak diperbolehkan lagi ikut. Jangan banyak protes. Ikut sana ! Lagi pula Siwonnie-mu juga ikut tau."

'Itulah yang tidak mau bummie lihat hyung.' Rintih kibum dalam hati sambil pasrah ditarik kyuhyun masuk dalam mobil

.

Sesampainya di sekolah mereka langsung disambut sungmin dengan wajah cemas. "Kyunnie, kenapa kau lama sekali, kalian sebentar lagi tampil." Ujar sungmin

"Aku harus memaksa tuan putri ini keluar dari kastilnya dulu chagi."

"Bummie namja hyung." Wajah kibum yang sudah cemberut makin ditekuknya karena ucapan hyungnya itu

"Arra.. sudahlah. Kyunnie cepatlah temui siwon dibelakang panggung. Dia panik disana."

Akhirnya kyuhyun meninggalkan kibum barsama sungmin.

"Minnie hyung, bummie pulang saja ya."

"Mwo! Tapi meraka mau mulai bummie." Sungmin cepat-cepat merangkul Kibum agar tidak bisa kemana-mana

"Tapi ini akan berakhir dengan menyakitkan hyung. Bummie tidak mau." Kibum berujar pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Percayalah pada hyung bummie. Siwon tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." Sungmin tersenyum tulus lalu melihat kearah panggung namjachingu dan sahabatnya sudah siap diatas panggung.

"Tes.. tes.. kami perwakilan dari kelas II-1. Saya Kyuhyun dan teman saya siwon." Kyuhyun memulai penampilan mereka dengan perkenalan yang disambut dengan terikan oleh para yeoja karena tidak bisa dielakan lagi yang berada diatas panggung itu ada 2 flowerboys SM Higt Shcool.

"Dan lagu yang akan kami bawakan ini ditunjukan kepada seseorang yang telah mengambil hati saya. Dia yang tercantik, terbaik dan orang yang paling saya cintai." Lanjut siwon membuat teriakan makin keras tepatnya teriakan kecewa.

Tapi coba kita lihat bagaimana keadaan snow prince kita. Mungkin jika tangannya tidak ditahan sungmin dia sudah lari dan menangis karena tidak tahan mendengar yang diucapkan hyung tercintanya itu.

"Dengarkanlah... This is Love." Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu adalah tandan gitar mulai dimainkan

[Siwon] Yeah This is love [Kyuhyun] woo~  
[Siwon] Come on girl

Alunan petikan gitar mengalun indah, semua orang larut tapi kibum tetap menundukan kepalanya tanpa menyadari tatapan mata seseorang tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan harapan dia akan melihat semuanya dari mata ini.

[Siwon] This is love This is love yeorin baramdo  
gil gae pieonan susuhan kkotto  
This is love This is love aju jageun ge  
[Kyuhyun] sarangieotdaneun geol alge hae jun neo

"Bummie, kenapa hanya menunduk. Lihat kyuhyun dan siwon disana sangat keren." Ujar sungmin dengan mata berbinar melihat namjachingunya. Tapi kibum tidak menanggapi apapun

[Siwon] iri jom deo gakkai wa ane da deureogage  
[Kyuhyun] nega heunhan yaegil deutdaga nogeulkka bwa  
[Siwon] sarangiran nemo ane jeogeoya hal jeongdapdeureul  
[Kyuhyun] geujeo meon goseseo chajatdeon naege neon

[Siwon] This is love This is love yeorin baramdo  
gil gae pieonan susuhan kkotto  
This is love This is love aju jageun ge  
[Kyuhyun] sarangieotdaneun geol alge hae jun neo

[Siwon] This is love This is love malgeun haneuldo  
supyeongseon jeo neomeo saneun taeyangdo  
This is love This is love sesang modeun ge  
[Kyuhyun] sarangieotdaneun geol gareuchyeo jun neo

[Siwon] myeot chomyeon ichyeojyeo gal gandanhan saramdeul sok  
[Kyuhyun] dareun neoreul ara  
jeo byeoldeulcheoreom Love, Love geudaeroin Love, Love  
neowa na, na, dan duriseo

Saat ini kibum ingin benar-benar pergi, air matanya sudah turun tanpa sisa hingga...

[Siwon] Hold ya. Just wanna hold ya

Grep !

[Kyuhyun] jom deo gakkai Just wanna hold ya

Semua orang sudah yang melihat itu terkejut termasuk kibum. Bagaimana tidak, siwon tiba-tiba meletakan gitarnya hanya membawa microphon turun panggung dan berjalan menghampiri kibum lalu memeluknya, sesuai lirik lagu yang dia nyanyikan

[SiKyu] This is love This is love yeorin baramdo  
gil gae pieonan susuhan kkotto  
This is love This is love aju jageun ge  
[Siwon] sarangieotdaneun geol alge hae jun neo

Siwon terus bernyanyi dengan kibum yang tetap dalam pelukannya.

[SiKyu] This is love This is love malgeun haneuldo  
supyeongseon jeo neomeo saneun taeyangdo  
This is love This is love sesang modeun ge  
[Kyuhyun] sarangieotdaneun geol gareuchyeo jun neos

Chup !

"KYAAAAAAA !"

Kalian sudah tau apa yang terjadi.. Benar sekali, dengan beraninya seorang Choi Siwon mencium bibir uri kibummie didepan banyak orang. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di atas panggung ingin melempar gitarnya ke kepala siwon. 'KUDA GILA' teriak kyuhyun dalam hati

"Wo..wonnie." suara kibum tergagap setelah siwon membuatnya terkejut dengan yang terjadi

"Maaf membuatmu menangis bummie. Maaf wonnie sudah buat bummie sakit. Wonnie menyayangi bummie ani... nan jhongmal saranghae kibummie. Would you be mine." Ucap siwon dengan tulus sambil menatap mata kibum dalam.

"Tapi kenapa wonnie bilang mau menyatakan cinta pada orang lain?" tanya kibum polos

"Kapan wonnie bilang begitu? Wonnie kan hanya minta bummie datang melihat wonnie bernyanyi untuk orang yang wonnie sayang dan menyatakan perasaan wonnie padanya bummie." Jelas siwon dengan sabar

"Jadi orang yang wonnie maksud itu bummie?" oh tuhan... tolong sabarkan siwon menghadapi sifat super polos kibum ini.

"Iya chagi... kau adalah yang ku sayang, yang kucinta yang kupuja. Dan kau satu-satunya kibummie. Jadi maukan jadi namjachinguku?"

"Ehmmm..." kibum mulai berfikir

"Bummieeeeee~ aku menungguuuu..." LOL tidakkah sadar choi siwon, seorang flowerboy merengek didepan umum itu memalukan. Tapi, apapun akan dilakukan siwon untuk kibummienya.

"Ne, bummie mau jadi namchingu wonnie. Nado saranghae wonnie hyung."

"Benarkah? Gomawuo bummie chagi."

Grep !

Chup !

Yah... urat malu Siwon benar-benar putus. Kembali dia memeluk dan mencium bibir kibum didepan umum. Hingga

PLAK !

"ADUH!"

Botol air mineral melayang dan mendarat tepat dikepala siwon. "KUBUNUH KAU CHOI !" teriak kyuhyun dan berjalan cepat mendekati mereka.

"Kita kabur bummie." Dan dengan segera siwon menarik kibum menghindari evil yang siap mencemplungkan siwon ke neraka karena menyentuh malaikatnya.

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

.

A/N : hutang saya untuk update dalam waktu dekat udah terpenuhi. Semoga pada suka. Untuk yang selanjutnya, doakan saja agar saya dapat ispirasi dengan cepat dan tidak ada gangguan oleh padatnya jadwal kuliah dan tugas yang numpuk.  
snowie tunggu ripiu kalian untuk kelanjutan ff ini.  
Gomawuo...


End file.
